kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Mall Story
In Mega Mall Story you have a small mall, which you expand by adding more stores, building more floors, new modes of transportation, and making your customers happy and keeping them away from competitors. Not only can you increase modes of transportation to the mall, you can choose where the customers can be let in, and how they travel up or down to different floors, and what is the most convenient to buy. Structures Structures are anything you build in your mall. Many structures take part in different special combinations which increase their efficiency, as well as also having a bonus if they are on an "appropriate" floor. Structures are composed of 3 types types: *'Facilities': make your mall more enjoyable, such as Rest Areas, Fountains, and ATMs. Are also structure that let you move from floor to floor, such as stairways, escalators, and elevators. *'Stores': These are common stores you might find in a mall, and you can have as many of these as you wish. *'Special': There are 2 types of special structures, the first type are special stores that you can only build one of in your mall. The second type is transportation methods, that allow customers to enter your store in various ways. Combos Combos are created when you have 3 different specific stores/facilities next to each other on the same floor. These then give a boost to each of these stores such as Reputation, Price, and/or Quality increase. You can have as many of the combo as you want in your mall, even though have more than one of the same is usually not necessary. Floor Compatibility In combination with placing combos, what floor you place a store on can give it an inherit bonus. First, there's a bonus applied to any store if place on a specific floor, which is the standard floor bonus. The special bonus is dependent on the floor, but whether the building gets a bonus on that floor is dependent on the shop. Unlike stores, facilities aren't effected. Customers Customers visit your mall each day and spend their money at the shops. The amount of visiting customers is based on your popularity level (bottom right of screen), the higher your popularity rating is, the more customers you will receieve. The maximum popularity level obtainable is 100. When a player reaches 100 Pop. a "Fever" event is triggered which brings in more customers and increases the amount of money they are likely to spend at stores. When the fever event ends, your Pop. will reset back down to around 5-20. Trivia *This is the first Kairosoft game released in the US in which you build upwards. *When you beat the game you have a chance of getting more than 100,000,000 bucks in Mega Mall Story. *Even when you beat Mega Mall Story you can still get Rival Malls. *The game is not fully translated as you can still find the Japanese word when you try to place the elevator over the entrance. *The title screen music is same as the rank up music. *Level 10 is the maximum level for a store. *The maximum hearts is 9999. *The colour of the staff's uniform is green same as in Biz Builder Delux. External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * * Language packs Gallery Mega Mall Story.png|iOS icon for English app store. 開店デパート日記 Banner.png|Japanese Banner Category:Offline games